


Wolves without hope

by slytherinchic23



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Blue Eyes, Dead Allison Argent, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, McCall Pack, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles Stilinski Has Nightmares, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush on Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, new pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinchic23/pseuds/slytherinchic23
Summary: Artemis Badru is new to the small town of Beacon Hills, California she comes with a dark past and more secrets than she can keep up with. Stiles is struggling with his place in the pack after the Nogitsune, the effects on his mind are getting worse and the pack seems to be ignoring him more and more every day. Derek is trying to figure out his new life without a pack and struggling with his feelings towards a certain sarcastic werewolf.Enter Artemis who changes the lives of the residents of Beacon hills in more ways than one.





	1. Waxing quarter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to this story, I've been playing around with the idea of writing a Sterek fic for a while and the idea of this story has recently inspired me to start writing this. So here's the first chapter, it's kinda short but it's just meant to introduce things, the next ones will be longer, hope you enjoy.

Over the course of 3 months, the life of Artemis Badru had become a steaming pile of shit. It was a train wreck that you couldn't look away from. Given that she didn't want anyone's pity was partly why she was now crossing over town lines into Beacon Hills, California. In her dad's prized Ford Mustang. If she focused she could still pick up the pine hints of his scent, or her mothers woodsy one. They were both fading, she knew probably because they hadn't been in this car in four months. She chuckled at the irony of the whole thing was that her dad never let anyone drive his car. Now here was 17-year-old daughter driving it three hours from their home to a town that she'd never heard of to live for a year with an aunt she hadn't seen in years. She chuckled darkly, the sound resonated through the empty car. She frowned her eyes glowed red in the darkness momentarily before fading back to their normal hue, eyes set on the road she drove in silence after that. 

Halfway across town, Stiles woke up gasping his eyes glowing blue in the darkness of his own room. His heart was beating rapidly, a sheen of cold sweat glinting on his face. Pale moonlight shone through his window. Not quite full he thought to himself, anyone else wouldn't know the difference but the wolf in him know. He sighed checking the time. Red letters read 3:18 am, there was no way he was getting back to sleep now. He swung his legs over the side of his bed eyes fading back to their normal light brown. He pulled on his running shoes and pants, he listened before opening the door. Picking up his dad's steady breathing he could tell he was asleep. He left driving to the edge of the preserve, picking out a familiar trail that ran through the preserve. He looked at his phone momentarily considering calling Scott or another member of the pack. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and took off. The trail stretched through almost half the preserve and past the and Hale property, the scents in the woods comforted him. Drawing the memory of his nightmare away from the forefront of his mind, His mind wandered to when he became a werewolf, after the whole ordeal with the nogitsune and Scott's bite saving him he woke up with blue eyes. Somehow through what he coined as bullshit old magic, the link between himself and the nogitsune still shared the remnants of a physical bond. Viola goodbye hyperactive ADHD Stiles hello new werewolf, bullshit magic aside Stiles took to being a werewolf-like a fish in the water. He'd always been used to being hyperfocused because of his ADHD, it helped with his control he was nothing like Scott when he first transformed. The shock of his new status of being a supernatural creature aside, the effects of what the Nogitsune did to both his mind and body still plagued him. He had nightmares almost every night that left him waking up terrified, he could remember everything he did like they were his own memories. He'd spend many nights just like tonight running through the woods to clear his mind, he knew his lack of sleep was slowly beginning to take a physical toll, it wasn't like any of the pack had started to notice. Things had been different since Mexico, he hadn't been invited to pack meetings they didn't text or call anymore to check up, Derek was surprisingly the only person who frequently texted or called him. Stiles could understand why they'd been keeping their distance from him, they knew the Nogitsune wasn't him but it had his face and sounded like him and in some ways was him. It was hard enough for him to relive everything that the Nogitsune had done while possessing him but for the pack, it was another thing entirely. His wolf especially missed the comfort of the pack, he still spent time with them in school but their conversations mostly seemed to happen around him and not include him. He was okay, he would give the pack space and time they needed and when they were ready they'd invite him back until then he was content with running.  
A new scent caught his attention, he frowned realizing he was near the old hale house he picked up his pace until he got to the burned shell of the house, a ford mustang was parked in the yard and a girl was standing staring at the house.  
"Hey" he called out  
she turned tilting her head at him, now that Stiles could see her he realized as the wind blew his scent towards him she was a werewolf, on instinct he felt his eyes glow blue and his claws come out  
"I didn't mean to encroach on anyone's territory, I'm just passing through for a bit," she said carefully,  
"What happened to the Hale's?" she asked, Stiles, frowned carefully his claws retracted  
"You don't know?" He asked  
she only shook her head in response  
"They were killed by hunters" he explained  
She frowned  
"Derek?" she asked, Stiles was confused again how did she know Derek's name he thought to himself  
"He's still alive," He said carefully  
She nodded smiling softly before responding  
"Thank you," she said softly before turning to walk back to her car  
"Wait," Stiles said "what's your name?" he asked  
She stopped turning to look at him she smiled  
"Artemis," she said before getting in her car and driving away  
Stiles watched the car drive away before sending a quick text to Derek  
"_Someone in town looking for you"_  
_ "Names Artemis, definitely werewolf"_  
He contemplated texting Scott too but shut off his phone and turning and running home to try and get some sleep before school tomorrow. His thoughts wandered back to Artemis, on who she was and what she was doing in Beacon Hills. 


	2. waxing quarter

Artemis pulled into the driveway of Aunt's cottage, smiling at the familiarity of the place. She pulled the keys out of the ignition of her father's car and got out, popping the trunk she pulled out her bags. Her aunt greeted her at the door pulling her into a tight hug scenting her in the process. Artemis visibly relaxed into her arms the comforting scent of family surrounding her.  
"Hey Aunt Dalia" she whispered into her ear pulling away, she smiled softly at her  
"look at you, you've gone and grown up on me Artemis," she said, Artemis smiled stepping into the house, setting her bags down in the entryway and stepping out of her shoes.  
"I know you must be tired but I want you to know I'm glad you're here Accalia," her aunt said smiling, Artemis smiled affectionately at the use of her old nickname,  
"she-wolf in Latin" she remembered her parents telling her when she was younger, she sighed at the memory gathering her bags and following her aunt upstairs. She opened the door to her guest room which had been painted and decorated for her while she stayed here  
"The first day of school is tomorrow, get some sleep tonight, yeah?" Dalia said patting her cheek affectionately, Artemis groaned at the idea but nodded nonetheless. She quickly showered and dressed in sleep clothes before getting into bed. She drifted off to sleep quickly the drain of the long day finally catching up to her. That night for the first time in a month she didn't wake up screaming. 

Beacon Hills High School was just like the high schools Artemis used to see on tv and longed to go to, there were the jock lacross players and the popular girls but most of all she noticed it was loud. She could already tell that there were more werewolves here than the one she'd met the night before, their scent was everywhere in the school even in the main entrance, students were everywhere in the halls talking to friends and trying to find classes. She sighed pushing her hair back from her face and walking to the front office to collect her schedule. She did so quickly making light conversation with the secretary while she waited for someone to show her to her first class, she sighed as her guide walked in  
"Hey Ms. Williams, who you got for me?" he asked, Artemis turned around, recognition flashed across his face  
"Artemis" he mumbled, she smiled slightly, the two stood in uncomfortable silence before Ms. Williamson spoke again  
"This is Ms. Badru Stiles, she's a new transfer from-" she trailed off  
"Where'd you say you were from Artemis?" she asked politely  
"It's a small town up the mountains about a two-hour drive from here, Rabury" she answered smiling back at her  
"yes, Rabury, anyways you two should get to class. Good luck Ms. Badru" she said waving the tow of them off Artemis smiled back politely before stepping out of the office. She could smell the confusion radiating off the guy who she now knew was named Stiles, she smiled at the peculiarity of the name  
"You can ask," she said startling him, he tripped slightly before regaining his balance and falling back into step, she smirked for a werewolf he was very uncoordinated  
"Ask what?" he responded, she huffed  
"Whatever you want, I meant what I said last night I don't plan on staying here for long, I'm not trying to encroach on anyone's territory or anything. Assuming you have an Alpha" she said looking over at Stiles  
"I do" he answered quickly avoiding her gaze, she frowned  
"How do you know Derek," he asked above a whisper  
She smiled, "our families were friends, Talia was basically my second mother, we spent a lot of time visiting each other when we were growing up. but we lost contact with them some years ago, I guess due to the fire. Now my parents are-" she broke off clearing her throat and her scent shifting to sadness  
"Now that my parents are dead I wanted to know if there was anyone still in the area who I knew besides my Aunt," she sighed,  
"Sorry" Stiles responded,  
"About your parents and all," he said she smiled softly  
" Thanks," She said, they stopped opening the classroom door Stiles stepped in first Artemis trailing in after him, the conversation in the class stopped, people turned to look at her as she walked in. Stiles returned to his seat, next to a moppy brown-haired boy who almost immediately she recognized as Stiles' Alpha, she kept walking turning to the teacher quickly asking  
"Where should I sit?" she was clutching her backpack strap  
" First I'd like to introduce a new student to the class," he said, Artemis rolled her eyes standing to stare at the class, she could feel the other Alpha's eyes on her as if trying to find out why she was here by just looking at her.  
" This is Artemis Badru" he continued, Artemis didn't even smile  
"Would you like to tell us a bit about yourself?" he asked, she sighed  
"My name's Artemis I'm 17 years old, I'm from a town about two hours away up in the mountains, one of the few in California where it will snow in the winter," she said, short and simple  
" Does the class have any questions for our new student?" the teacher asked, Stiles' friend's hand shot up almost immediately, Artemis rolled her eyes bracing for the question.  
"Scott" the teacher called, so, she thought to herself the Alpha of Beacon Hills name was Scott  
"How long are you staying in town?" he asked rudely, she grit her teeth fighting back the growl that wanted to escape her throat. Her wolf felt threatened slightly by the presence of another alpha even though she knew it wasn't her territory.  
'Not long" she responded simply  
"Can I sit down?" she turned and asked the teacher  
"Yes, Ms. Badru you may take a seat in an open seat," he said  
She slid between the rows of desks taking a seat a row behind Stiles, who was having a hushed conversation with Scott as the teacher began going over the course material. She listened quickly  
"You should have told me another werewolf was in town," Scott whispered in an accusatory tone, she noticed Stiles flinch slightly and mumble back  
"well if you'd talked to me at all before today maybe you would have," he said  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott asked frowning  
"Nothing Scott," Stilles said sighing and opening up his notebook to take notes, she drew back focusing on the teacher frowning and thinking about what Stiles meant, for an Alpha to not speak to his packmate at all was appalling to her. She shook her head at herself, she wasn't here to fix another pack's problems she just had to make it through this school year.

Artemis made it through the rest of her day without incident, by the end of the day she'd found all the other werewolves in the school, A curly-haired shy boy named Issac who was in her Biology class and Malia who she thought was a werecoyote by her scent. She was glad to finally be done with the day, she gathered her things as the final bell rung and left the school building. A black Camaro pulled up as she was walking out and a familiar figure stepped out of the car scanning the crowd of students leaving the school. "Derek" Artemis called smiling, he looked older from the last time she'd seen him she thought to herself, she probably did too. A smile broke out on his face as she walked over, he pulled her into his arms hugging her tightly. She relaxed into the familiar embrace.  
"Look who got older," she said teasing, he rolled his eyes pulling away  
"I could say the same thing to you Accalia," He said looking at her fondly  
"How'd you know I was here?" she asked curiously  
"Stiles," he said laughing slightly, she nodded in acknowledgment  
"Derek I saw the house pensé que estabas muerto," She said switching to Spanish quickly, a language that her mother had taught her at an early age, Derek flinched slightly, she shot him a sympathetic look  
"Let's go to my Aunt's house she won't be home until late tonight" she suggested, he nodded in silent agreement heading back to his car, She walked to her car frowning when she realized someone was leaning against the hood. She recognized Scott as she got closer  
"You'll dent the hood if you keep leaning against it like that," she said opening the door and throwing her bag into the car haphazardly then shutting the door again before turning to look at Scott.  
"Do you need something?" she asked impatiently  
"Why are you here?" He asked  
"To get an education," she responded sarcastically rolling her eyes  
"I mean in Beacon hills" he responded impatiently,  
"I'm staying with my Aunt until the summer, then I'm leaving," she said not willing to explain further, moving to open the car door to leave, Scott shoved it closed stepping closer, she growled in warning  
"Look if you're here to cause trouble on my territory then I suggest you leave," he said flashing red eyes ar her, she flashed her own back knowing full well the Hales still had claims to this land, he stepped back in surprise and she took the advantage to open her car door all the way and get in  
"I'll take that into consideration but as I said I'm not planning on staying long, also don't you have tryouts to be, at," she said slamming her car door behind her and pulling out of the parking lot leaving a perplexed Scott standing in the parking lot watching her car drive away.  
She hated driving angry but Scott just rubbed her the wrong way, she drove well above the speed limit and was surprised she didn't get pulled over before pulling up to her Aunts house. Derek's Camaro was already parked in the driveway, she pulled up next to his car and putting it into park. She grabbed her bag as Derek stepped out of his car. Artemis unlocked the door and they both stepped in, she ran up the stairs to throw her bag down before coming back. " What happened Derek?" She asked quietly, he sighed before spaeking  
"There was a fire and everyone died except Laura, Cora, and Peter. But Laura died, later on, she was killed by Peter a couple of years ago when he became an Alpha. He's the one who bit Scott then I killed him and became an Alpha but I lost my powers saving Cora and she left. Peter came back to life and she's staying with another pack in New York." "Damn, I'm sorry," she said "A lot has changed"  
"Yeah what happened with you, why are you in Beacon Hills?" She cringed "My parents and my sister were killed by hunters, so I became Alpha of the pack but my mom and dad wanted me to finish my education if they died and they put in their will they wanted me to be sent here."  
"I'm sorry" She smiled  
"It's okay that was four months ago I've had time to adjust," she explained  
"Do you want some tea?" she asked breaking the awkward silence, he nodded sitting down she started the kettle  
"How's Grahm?" he asked, she froze, her dads second "He was exiled" she grit out  
"He challenged me after my father died for the position as Alpha and he lost to me and he couldn't handle it so he tried to kill another pack member so I had to exile him" she explained quickly, busying herself around the kitchen  
"Oh," Derek said,  
"Yep" she responded setting the kettle on the stove and taking out mugs Derek tilted his head slightly listening to something in the distance and rolled his eyes. She listened and picked up the sound of a rumbling engine pulling up to the house, a blue jeep pulled up behind her car. She opened the front door, she could see Stiles behind the wheel through the windshield. He stepped out of the car stumbling on the way out but regaining his balance as he walked towards her.  
"Hey Stiles, come in," she said closing the door after him  
"Hey Artemis, hey sourwolf," he said smugly smirking at Derek who scowled at the nickname  
"Sourwolf?" she laughed in confusion  
"Yeah ya know cause he's always so grumpy" Stiles teased turning to Artemis, she laughed  
"Okay that is permanently your new nickname," she said pointing at Derek who was scowling at back at her  
"Why are you here Stiles" Derek interrupted, Stiles rolled his eyes ignoring the irritated tone of his voice  
"Well I wanted to apologie about Scott I tried to talk him out of it but he's never been really open to criticism, and sometimes he has like zero filter, he's been like that since we were kids honestly," he said sincerely, Artemis smiled  
"You don't have to apologize for him, I've handled much worse in my life I'm sure It'll be fine," she said smiling reassuringly, Stiles shifted on his feet biting his lip but nodding  
"Anyway yeah I just wanted to clear the air and all I guess," he said turning to leave the house, he froze at the door, Artemis saw him straighten almost as if something has passed through his body before he fell to his knees crying out in sudden pain. Derek rushed to his side while Artemis moved to his other side, kneeling next to him. Stiles' eyes were screw shut, his teeth had elongated and his claws were out. Derek was steadily draining his pain but Stiles was still obviously hurting  
"What hurts Stiles," she asked softly, he whined softly  
" Bones, muscles, everything" he responded panting, she frowned  
"has this been going on for a while? the pain, like a muscle ache?" she asked quickly  
"Yes, but it's never this bad before" he grit out,  
"It's worse after you shift too?" she asked, Stiles only nodded in confirmation. A knowing look crossed her face she looked up at Derek, he frowned recognizing what was happening  
"It's not possible only born wolves have the ability" he whispered staring back at Artemis  
"It's rare, like 1 in a million rare, but not completely impossible" she responded  
"what's happening to me?" Stiles asked cautiously sitting up the pain was passing  
She frowned cursing before responding softly "Well the good news is I know exactly what's going on but the bad news is this is only the beginning," once the words were out of her mouth the tea kettle took the perfect opportunity to start whistling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're jumping right into the action  
kudos inspire me to keep writing


	3. Waxing gibbous

Stiles had never seen Derek look worried before, no scratch that he thought to himself Stiles had never seen Derek exhibit any tangible human emotion beyond anger an irritation towards him. Now standing in Artemis' Aunt's kitchen Stiles felt like he was viewing a rare occurrence, like an eclipse or apparently him according to Artemis who was biting the skin on her thumb and pacing in front of him. The tea had been long forgotten and the water was left cooling on the stove, he tapped his foot on the floor nervously, the only sound permeating the otherwise silent room  
"¿cómo sucede esto?" Derek asked suddenly, Stiles blinked in surprise at him speaking Spanish  
"yo no se Derek" Artemis responded frowning  
"la mejor pregunta es por qué Scott no se ha dado cuenta antes" Stiles admittedly had failed Spanish freshman year but he could understand they were talking about Scott and by the tone of Artemis's voice and the fact that Derek's eyes were flashing between blue and their normal green and hazel color he knew it wasn't with admiration.  
"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Stiles interrupted suddenly exasperated  
"What does Scott have to do with my weird and somehow rare muscle aches?" he asked impatiently, Artemis flinched sighing  
"Sorry," she said sincerely  
It's not just muscle aches Stiles, and another alpha in your territory is probably what triggered this, it's something else something that your alpha should have noticed when this started, long before I got here." Stiles frowned looking at Derek who was scowling but otherwise calmed down.  
"What should Scott have known Artemis," he asked softly  
"It's easier to explain this if I show you something first" Artemis responded carefully moving through the house Stiles scrambled to follow her Derek trailing behind hin in confusion. She led them to the backyard before speaking again  
"What's happening to you the same thing has happened to me when I was younger, and to my parents and to half of the people in my pack," Artemis explained Stiles nodded  
"Okay," he said in confusion, Artemis started taking her shoes off  
"What are you doing?" Stiles asked apprehensively, taking a step back right into Derek's front he jumped almost tripping, Derek caught his arm preventing him from falling down onto the grass  
"Thanks" he mumbled embarrassed, Derek rolled his eyes in response letting go of him, Stiles looked back up and saw Artemis standing in her yard her shirt and pants strewn on the ground  
"Woah!" Stiles yelled out in shock looking away  
"Did not need to see that"  
"of course I'm not saying that you're unattractive or anything, not saying that I was looking or that I am attracted to you, you're objectively an attractive person I just don't have feelings for you, I mean I barely know you,"  
"Stiles," Derek said in a warning, he knew he was rambling but he was nervous  
"Jesus why are you almost naked?" he shouted back on topic  
"and why are you not looking away?" he said to Derek covering his own eyes, Artemis chuckled  
"Sorry we're not really affected by nudity in the same sense that bitten wolves are," she said "no offense"  
"None taken," he said quickly,  
"Can you at least keep it PG-13?" he said peeking through his hands, Artemis nodded and he moved his hands blushing like the awkward virgin he was. Her eyes flashed red and the sound of breaking bones filled his ears suddenly, he cringed at the noise. Stiles stared mesmerized as Artemis changed into a beautiful white wolf in front of his eyes, Artemis' same alpha red eyes stayed.  
"you- you're saying" he stuttered  
"I'm going to turn into a wolf, like a full-blown" he gestured with his arms at Artemis, if wolves could roll their eyes Stiles was sure Artemis would be  
"What, How, that doesn't even make sense" he was hyperventilating at this point almost to the point of a panic attack, Derek moved to stand in front of him and speaking  
"Stiles you need to look at me," he said  
"Breath Stiles" he slowly calmed down staring at Derek before pulling away slowly  
"Thanks," he said, Artemis was human again frowning and standing behind Derek with her clothes on thankfully he noted  
"I'm sorry I should have thought that through more, I tend to be impulsive, " she said apprehensively, he waved her off  
"Nah it's not your fault" he reassured her  
"how do you know?" He asked clearing his throat  
"Your muscle aches they happen to everyone with the ability to complete a full shift, it happened to me when I was 13 that's when it usually starts happening, but you were bitten recently I'm assuming by the fact that it's happening now." Stiles nodded in confirmation  
"It's you're body beginning to adjust to the shift, it comes after about 3 months or 3 full moons, whichever comes first. Usually, your alpha helps you through it they usually pick up that it's happening through pack bonds or your scent changing subtly. I didn't know your natural scent before this so I wasn't able to tell from that initially but it'll change more as time goes on. I'll have to talk to Scott about helping you through this considering I'm not your alpha."  
"Why can't you just help me through it," He asked quickly, Artemis looked at him surprised  
"I could but I'm afraid if I do if I bring you through this process when you do shift your wolf might try to recognize me as your Alpha. It might not but I've seen it happen before, my dad has done it to people seeking to join our pack but still have ties to another pack to break their bond." She explained carefully  
" Oh," he said frowning  
"Not saying I'm not going to help you I just" She pushed her hand through her hair sighing  
"I think if Scott is there too on the full moons it'll help, as long as he agrees for me to be there I'll do it" Artemis explained  
"Won't two alphas on a full moon be dangerous?" Stiles asked confused  
"Not for me, I know how to keep in control around other Alphas," Artemis said nonchalantly "If Scott can keep from trying to hurt me is the better question"  
Stiles frowned he knew Scatt already didn't like the fact Artemis was here  
"I'll talk to him," he said,  
"But what if he tries to make you leave" Artemis scoffed  
"He could try but considering Beacon Hills is still Hale territory he can't make me do anything." She said Stiles was shocked  
"But Derek's not an Alpha," He said in confusion  
"Yeah but the Hale pack has had claims to this land since before Talia was born, it will always belong to Hales no matter what Alpha or pack comes here." She explained, Stiles turned to look at Derek  
"Why haven't you told Scott?" he asked him  
"It doesn't matter." He said turning and walking back into the house, Stiles walked after him continuing to talk  
"What do you mean it doesn't matter of course it does."  
"Leave it alone Stiles" He growled back at him before he could argue any further his phone started ringing

"Hey Scott" Stiles said picking up his phone  
"Hey, dude, can you come over, I really need your help" Scott's voice was rushed and panicked  
"What's going on man," He asked concerned but picking up his bags, Artemis stared at him curiously  
"I'm at the hospital Stiles, but I- I bit someone"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry kinda short but two chapters in two days!  
so in my book universe, the full shift is achieved after 3 full moons to give the body time to adjust also I'm kinda playing with the idea that Derek still technically has claims to Beacon hills territory because it belonged to the Hale pack even though Derek isn't an alpha currently.  
Also, this is set during season 4  
Artemis speaks Spanish and English fluently she learned Spanish from her mom and Talia growing up like Derek but those aren't the only ones she speaks but we'll learn more about that later. Also, just FYI Artemis is half Egyptian (father) and half black (mother) cause I feel like we need more POC representation
> 
> Kudos and comments inspire me


	4. waxing gibbous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning descriptions of violence 
> 
> For context, Renna is Artemis' best friend and Zander is her cousin on her dad's side, Keir is Zander's mate and Renna's twin brother, They are all the same age as Artemis. Rieka is the emissary of the pack. 
> 
> All credit goes to Jeff Davis

Artemis watched Stiles rush out of the house promising to come back when everything settled down, she watched as he rushed out of the driveway the tires of his jeep kicking up gravel as he sped away. Artemis sighed staring out the window before moving, she knew Derek was standing behind her watching from the kitchen. She frowned before speaking  
"My whole family died because I couldn't protect them" she started a crease in her brow as she thought about what to say  
"The hunters that killed them, they had broken into the house, I wasn't home that night, that's the only reason I survived. They came in and shot my dad and my mom with wolfsbane bullets and they knocked my sister unconscious. They tied them all up, the ropes were laced with wolfsbane so they couldn't escape. They killed my mother first, made my father watch as his mate was eviscerated, then they made him watch as they shot my sister four times before she finally died. They saved him for last, shot him straight through the head it was quick. They wanted to kill my whole family, but they couldn't find me so I woke up in the middle of the night at Renna's house with the alpha power being transferred to me. It forced both of us to shift, the whole pack felt it and by the time I got there everyone was dead" she was crying by now tears flowing freely down her cheeks  
"and now there I was 17-years-old and the alpha of a pack of almost 30 people, and the hunters got away. After I didn't shift back for two days and when I finally did Grahm challenged me. I hadn't even had the change to mourn and now a man who I considered to be my family was trying to kill me. So I fought him and I made him submit to me, and when he couldn't handle it he went after Zander and I-  
"I wanted to kill him for it, hell me and Keir almost did" She paused looking at Derek who was standing in the kitchen watching her  
"But I made him leave cut the pack bods with him, and then I had to bury my parents and my little sister, and then Rieka told me that my parent's last wishes were for me to come here. So I waited four months for everything to be settled and then I came here."  
"Now I've somehow got myself involved in another packs issues within a day of being here, and Stiles, God I want to help him. I can see that he's gone through trauma, in the way he holds himself and the look in his eyes, it's the same one I see when I look in the mirror. Honestly, that's probably what triggered all of this and it pisses me off that Scott has been so absent as Stiles alpha, but I don't know what to do to help, as much as I want to. My wolf feels this connection to him that I shouldn't have with knowing so little about him" She ran a hand through her hair frustrated and walked into the kitchen picking up her tea. She looked at Derek, he was frowning thinking  
"You think he could be your second" she flinched  
"I think there is the potential for it to happen, and I have no intention of taking him away from Scott but I can't stop it." She stared into her cup solemnly  
"But I'm not the only one keeping a secret from him," she murmured knowing Derek would hear her looking up before continuing  
"I see the way you look at him Derek, you try to hide it but I know you, look at him like he means everything to you, like you couldn't bear to lose him. I know that you're hiding something from him," she paused watching Derek's expression change, she didn't stop talking  
"He's your mate, isn't he? you look at him like my dad looked at my mom" she said smiling slightly at the memory, Derek turned away  
"I know you'll do anything to protect him Derek, and I want to help him the same as you do. You know as well as anyone this process is hard, that it could kill him. He's gonna go through a lot in the next 3 months. You need to be there for him Derek, you know once he shifts he's going to find out, his wolf will recognize you as his mate."  
"Derek, I love you, you have to tell him before he finds out on his own," she said softly, Derek was silent 

"Artemis I can't, I'll be there for him and when the time comes that he finds out I'll deal with it then, but I won't tell him now. I don't expect you to understand" He said forcefully, she frowned growling softly at the comment. He walked past her, grabbing his keys and jacket  
"Derek wait, please don't do this" She started he hesitated for a moment but he still opened the door and left. Artemis let him go the Camaro's engine revving as he drove off. She was frozen in the doorway watching Derek drive away, anger coursed through her like a wildfire. She stomped out of the house and into yard watching the last minutes of sunlight fall behind the trees she shifted quickly not bothering to strip out of her clothes leaving hem behind. She ran through the preserve the almost full moon hanging in the sky above her lighting the path in the pale moonlight. She felt the dirt beneath her paws and could smell the comforting scent of the woods. She stopped when she reached where her wolf had been drawn, she recognized the nemeton from her younger years in exploring the forest. She let out a mournful howl, in mourning for her family and the pack she left behind and for her frustration with Derek. It echoed through the forest, she ran again.

Stiles heard the howl as he pulled into Scott's driveway, he didn't have to look into the mirror to know that his eyes were glowing blue in the darkness of the car, he felt the call of an alpha deep within him, and some part of him wanted to respond and join. He shook his head stepping out of the car, walking up the McCall house was a surreal moment for stiles he hadn't been back here since the nogitsune. Scott was standing in the open doorway waiting for him, he looked discombobulated, his hair was standing upon his head and his expression was one of panic.  
"I'm so glad your here dude, I really need your help," Scott said quickly ushering him into the house, Stiles smiled slightly  
"Wheres Liam?" Stiles asked as they walked  
"Upstairs" Scott replied,  
"Upstairs doing what?" he asked confused  
"Lying down," Scott said before leading him to his bathroom  
Scott pulled back the shower curtain to reveal Liam in the bathtub ducktaped from his feet to his chest and over his mouth, Stiles could smell the anxiety and panic coming from him but also the smell of blood, it permeated every part of the bathroom, he frowned looking at Scott before closing the curtain back despite Liam's protests. They sat down in Scott's room, Siles sighed  
"so you bit him?" he asked  
"yeah" Scott replied sighing  
"then kidnapped him and brought him here?"Stiles asked  
"yeah," Scott said again  
"and the full moon is tomorrow?" he said running his hand through his hair,  
"yeah, I panicked," Scott said looking towards the bathroom where Stiles could hear Liam's heart beating quickly, they sat in silence Stiles processing the information, he noticed Scott scenting the air  
"Your plans suck," Stiles said sighing  
"I know, that's why I called you." Stiles rolled his eyes at Scott  
"were you with Derek?" Scott asked accusingly, Stiles turned to look at him alarmed  
"What?" he asked alarmed  
"You smell like him," Scott said frowning  
"It doesn't matter, let's just worry about Liam right now," Stiles said diverting the conversation back to the newly turned werewolf in Scott's bathtub  
"Okay," Scott said standing up and going towards the bathroom, Stiles scrambled up and followed him. Grabbing Liam from the tub he struggled against them, but the two werewolves held him in place getting him into a chair. He and Scott stood in front of him,  
"I'm gonna take the ducktape off your mouth if and only if you promise not to scream cause if you scream it's going right back on, okay?" Stiles explained, Liam nodded. He reached out and pulled the tape off his mouth  
"I know you've seen a lot of confusing things tonight and Scott," he said motioning to him  
"Is gonna explain everything"  
"I am?" Scott asked  
"Yes" he replied  
"Tell me what?" Liam asked angrily  
"What I did to you, that I had to do in order to save you it's gonna change you," Scott said looking at Stiles  
"Well unless it kills you," he said, Scott, frowned at him, he shrugged before looking back at Liam who sounded like he was now crying  
"Your not gonna die," Scott said kneeling down in front of Liam, looking back at Siles disapprovingly  
"Can you help me untie him?" Scott asked, Stiles, moved to help him remove all the ducktape, Liam stood up slowly  
"We're really sorry about that" Stiles said, he saw Liam moving to swing the chair at him too late and fell over at the same time as Scott, disoriented for a moment before Liam ran out of the room, he and Scott stumbled into the hallway running after him. They all fell down the stairs somehow losing Liam in the process, he sighed  
"Dammit Stiles" Scott said angrily  
"Me, how the hell is this my fault I didn't go out and bite some random freshman the night before the full moon" Stiles countered standing up and moving away from Scott  
"You were supposed to help me," Scott said frowning  
"And you're supposed to be my alpha Scott!" he yelled back fuming with rage, Scott was silent, Stiles frowned, walking out of the house and slamming the door leaving a confused Scott behind. He slammed the door to the Jeep shut and sped away from Scott's house. Tears of anger streaming down his face, anger at Scott and the pack and everything in his life. He realized he hadn't even had the chance to talk to Scott about the full moon, he pulled over halfway to his house pulling the keys out of the ignition he sat behind the wheel staring at the moon, the moonlight brought a sense of calm over him. He took some deep breaths before restarting the engine and continuing the drive home.


	5. Full Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one took so long, but it's a long one so strap in

When Stiles woke up the next morning he dreaded going to school, he stayed laying in his bed until his dad came in to wake him up, he quickly threw his things in his bad grabbed halfway finished homework off his desk and threw on a seemingly clean hoodie and pants. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and quickly head downstairs to talk to his dad before his shift and he had to go to school.  
"Hey kid" His father greeted him dressed in his uniform in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal Stiles could fell his eyes tracking his movements across the kitchen.  
"Got any plans for the night," Stiles froze turning to look at his dad, he'd been dreading the full moon and explaining everything to his dad  
"Yeah, uh I might go out with a friend, she's new to town and invited me out tonight" His dad raised an eyebrow curiosity shone in his eyes  
"New girl huh?"  
"Does she have a name?"  
"Artemis Badru, shes staying with her aunt, Dalia,"  
"I know Dalia works in town shes good people I didn't know she was a werewolf."  
"Yeah, Artemis is here visiting her for the school year, Scott doesn't like her cause shes an alpha but she's not a danger to the pack. Unless she's secretly here to kill us," his dad stared at him obviously not amused with his sons rambling, Stiles cleared his throat  
"Anyway yeah I probably won't be home until tomorrow morning if that's okay, I'll get back in time to get to school,"  
"Yeah, kid I trust you to make the right decisions tonight" Stiles smiled shoving his hands into his hoodie  
"You got in late last night anything going on at the station?" Stiles moved to grab a granola bar out of the cabinet  
"Yeah, Scott didn't tell you? He fought a wendigo last night at the hospital and was killed by some guy who apparently had no mouth "  
"He did?" Stiles asked surprised, remembering wendigos were cannibalistic shapeshifters from one of his late-night dives into reading about the supernatural  
"He didn't tell you," Stiles fidgeted under his gaze biting his lip nervously  
"No" He threw the rest of the granola bar away his appetite was suddenly spoiled  
"Is everything okay between the two of you?" Stiles looked away avoiding his fathers look of worry  
"I don't know dad" He admitted frowning, he hated making his dad worry about him, it was enough that he now had a werewolf as his son but the events of the past year were enough to send any other person running.  
"I've got to get to school, I'll talk to you later" Stiles rushed to get out of the house grabbing his keys and heading to school, he could tell his dad still had questions but it was the full moon and his emotions and senses were already all over the place he didn't have time to worry about his relationship with Scott too. He got in his jeep just sitting for a moment wondering how he and Scott got to this point.

Stiles pulled into the school parking lot wanting to be anywhere else but there because when he pulled into his usual parking space Scott was there leaning against his bike and seemingly unbothered by the outburst he'd had last night. He sighed outwardly grabbing his bag and stepping out of his car.  
"I can't find Liam" Scott immediately said when Stiles turned around, he rolled his eyes _so much for keen werewolf senses_ he thought to himself. He sighed irritated by his friend's disregard for everything that had happened the night before. "Hello Scott, How are you this morning I'm fine thanks for asking," His voice was dripping with sarcasm, Scott remained unamused and started walking obviously expecting Stiles to follow, he growled softly before catching up to help him. They walked in silence around the school until Stiles stopped picking up his scent across the courtyard he stopped Scott watching Liam run-up to another freshman Stiles could tell that he was out of breath listening to their conversation .  
"The bite took," He said to Scott suddenly angry he walked away, leaving him standing there to stare at his new beta before following, Scott grabbed his arm before he could get too far away.  
"you go one way I go the other?" Stiles only nodded before jogging into the school he focused on Liam's scent and stopped him in a hallway where Scott was at the other end blocking him from being able to run away. Stiles called his name to get his attention "We need to talk"  
"No you both need to leave me alone and back the hell up" Stiles frowned at the teen's words he could smell the anger radiating off him  
"can you just listen to us for a second" Stiles stared at Scott waiting for him to continue  
"we're brothers now" Stiles rolled his eyes he knew where this was going  
"What are you talking about?"  
"The bite is...the bite is a gift"  
"Oh God please just stop"  
"Listen we're just trying to help you, Liam we've both gone through this before, what's going to happen to you because of what Scott did it's gonna change you"  
"There's nothing going on with me I'm fine okay" Liam ripped off the bandage confirming Stiles suspicion that the bite took, he was left standing with Scott in the hallway watching Liam storm off.  
"Way to throw me under the bus Stiles" Stiles turned surprised  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean all I did was tell him the truth"  
"Whatever"  
"No please enlighten me on what I did wrong" Stiles knew that his eyes were blue at this point "You can't keep blaming me when something doesn't go your way," he said moving to walk away, Scott grabbed his arm Stiles growled pushing him so hard that he stumbled away from him  
"Stiles" Artemis came into his view drawing his focus from Scott  
"Come with me" He took a deep breath before turning and walking with Artemis leaving Scott to glare at the two of them, they walked out of the double doors back to the parking lot Stiles was still upset over what Scott had said.  
"What's going on?" she said once they got to her car  
"It's the full moon" he frowned tugging at his hair "but I'm usually not this high strung"  
Artemis sighed unlocking her car "get in"  
"Where are we going?" Stiles asked confused  
"Breakfast," she told him calmly before opening the door, Stiles stood outside contemplating going back into the school, but the thought of running into Scott again prompted him to get into the car as the pulled out of the parking lot.  
They drove in silence for a while Stiles aimlessly staring out the window  
"I don't actually know any good breakfast places, I haven't had much time to see what's around town since I got here."  
"Oh uh, there's a pretty good dinner about a mile down this road" Stiles fiddled with the radio until he found something he liked, music filled the small space he hummed to himself quietly, he noticed Artemis tapping her fingers against the steering wheel Stiles smiled. They pulled into the parking lot of Duke's quickly finding a parking space they both got out of the car and walked in.  
"Table for two please Diane," Stiles said when he walked in smiling brightly  
"Hey, Stiles how are ya" she paused noticing Artemis trailing in behind him "Whos your friend?"  
"I'm good Diane, uh this my friend Artemis, she's new to town"  
"ha most people are trying to get out of beacon hills not coming in"  
"I'm visiting family" Artemis explained  
"don't you have school today, kid"  
"Yeah uh, free period" Stiles lied easily Diane shrugged leading them to a booth  
"Sheriffs kid everyone in town knows me" he explained sitting down, he didn't bother picking up a menu he knew Diane would take him down for his usual but she came over to take Artemis' order. She looked over the menu for a couple of minutes before looking up overwhelmed  
"What's good here?"  
"I'll take her down for your regular" She winked at Stiles before taking their menus and walking off to prepare their meals "So, tell me about you Stiles"  
"You don't want to talk about Scott?"  
"Do you want to talk about Scott?" The question shocked Stiles for a moment before he answered honestly "No" Scott had been on his mind the past couple days and he was honestly tired. So they talked about school, and his dad, and what he was thinking about doing after college, and even surprisingly Derek at some point, and even after the food came they kept talking and Stiles laughed, the first time he'd genuinely laughed in months. Before he knew it they were done eating, they both paid for their meals and headed back to the car.  
"I've been meaning to ask you where you got a car like this"  
she smiled fondly unlocking the door "It was my dad's"  
"after he died I would lose control a lot and shift and I wouldn't change back for hours, but being here in the car surrounded by his scent brought me back it was one of the few things of his that truly meant something to him, so I've been taking care of it since then." they pulled out of the diner driving aimlessly around town  
"I wanted to ask you something but you don't have to answer"  
"Okay," Stiles said carefully fidgeting in his seat "Scott's your alpha but he doesn't really act like it to me it looks like he's afraid of you almost," she said, Stiles frowned memories of his time as the nogitsune flooded his mind "Yeah," he said, clearing his throat he told her everything.  
"wow" they had pulled over to the entrance of the preserve and were now leaning against the hood of the car "yeah" Stiles stared off into the preserve just savoring the cool breeze blowing in their faces  
"Still none of that was your fault, Stiles, you know that, right?" Stiles bit his lip shrugging "none of what happened was your fault, okay, I want you to know that." Stiles nodded and Artemis pulled him into a hug "I know we haven't known each other for long but thank you for trusting me" she pulled away eventually smirking she shoved him playfully before running off into the preserve "you're it" she called behind her, Stiles smiled before tearing after her.  
He finally caught up to her after 10 minutes of chasing her throughout the preserve he tackled her to the ground laughing they both collapsed, the sound of someone clearing their throat caused him to look up.  
"Sourwolf" Stiles sprung up "how goes it"  
"I'm fine Stiles," Derek said, "what are the two of you doing?" Artemis sat up  
"Having fun you should try it sometime?" she said sticking her tongue out  
"the two of you are children"  
"well-observed, you're only four years older than us Derek stop acting like you're such an old man" Derek blushed  
"You're 21!" Stiles shouted shocked "why didn't you tell me"  
"you never asked," he said shrugging, Stiles stared at him the more he looked the more he could see how Derek was still that young barely even older than himself. He realized Derek could see him staring and caught his gaze for a moment before he looked away.  
"Jesus I could cut the sexual tension between the two of you with a knife" Artemis interrupted, Stiles blushed profusely looking anywhere but at Derek  
"Classy Artemis" Stiles noticed how he didn't move to deny it and Stiles for a moment smiled at that  
"Never said I was" she responded smirking "we're pretty close to my aunts, do you wanna head there for lunch?"  
"I have to head back to the loft, peter called me"  
"You'll be there tonight though?" Stiles asked hoping his voice didn't sound as desperate as he thought  
"Of course," Derek said softly before turning to head back towards where he was coming from  
"Why don't the two of you just have sex already I've literally been here for three days and-" she didn't finish her sentence before Stiles was tearing after her again the sounds of their laughter ringing through the preserve.  


When Stiles walked to his locker at the end of the day to grab the stuff he'd left in his and Artemis' impromptu day out, he spotted Scott standing there waiting for him. He was hopeful that Scott was there to apologize about the day before and this morning  
"Where were you - you disappeared after-" he trailed off  
"I went out  
"With Artemis" Scott's tone was accusatory, Stiles was ready to argue but deflated not having the energy to have another argument today  
"yes Scott, are you standing by my locker for a reason or..." Scott frowned obviously not satisfied by the answer but when he realized Stiles wasn't going to explain further he frowned  
“we’re meeting at Lydia's lake house tonight at 6 I'll have her send you the address" Stiles watched as he stormed away leaving him standing in the hallway watching him disappear into the crowd. He shrugged it off and gathered his things and left the school to go to his jeep.

Stiles barely had the time to go home and pack a bag for the night before he had to leave for Lydias. When he got there both Lydia and Malia were standing outside, Stiles contemplated just throwing his Jeep into reverse and booking it out of there but he shut off the engine and got out of the car.  
"Hey, Stiles" Lydia broke the silence first when he moved to stand next to the two girls, one his ex and the other his former love interest, Lydia had been the most understanding out of the pack since the whole Nogitsune business and kept him in the loop most of the time. Things were still tense between Malia and Stiles since they broke up, they both weren't in the right headspace to be in a relationship so Stiles ended things and Malia didn't take it great to say the least.  
"Hey Lydia" he responded smiling,  
"Kira is on her way with Liam" Stiles only nodded in acknowledgment, he shifted uncomfortably when Scott pulled up on his bike parking next to the Jeep he barely acknowledged Stiles presence speaking as if he wasn't there  
"I asked around it turns out Liam had some serious anger issues at his old school, so I was thinking of using the boathouse to keep him from running free around town" Scott explained Stiles cursed to himself for not finding the time to talk to Scott  
"Scott I've been meaning to tell you something"  
"can it wait"  
"Not really" Stiles started to explain when the Camaro pulled up behind his Jeep, Scott growled and Stiles mumbled a silent thanks  
"Actually Derek could explain it better than I" No sooner than the words left his mouth he was headed inside, he could tell Derek was glaring at him for pinning this on him he turned to mouth sorry before closing the door behind the three of them.  


“Why are you even here?" Scott asked, Derek, rolled his eyes at the teen  
“Well I certainly didn't come for the conversation, I’m here for Stiles,” Derek hesitated before continuing  
“Stiles needs you, what has Deaton told you about werewolf's ability to fully shift? ”  
"Just the basics enough to understand it, why"  
"Good so you understand why a member of your pack going through it would need their Alpha"  
"Are you saying Stiles is-"  
"Yes, Scott that's why he needs you" Derek saw something in Scott's demeanor change fore a second to almost worry before changing back to something Derek couldn't quite read.  
“ I have to be there for Liam Derek, it’s not like I expect you to understand “ Derek ignored the obvious jab from Scott  
“Stiles needs you, Scott, do you get that he’s been there for you through everything and the one time when he needs you you're saying you can’t be there”  
“You know that's not what it’s like if I could be there for the both of them I would. I can’t choose one over the other.”  
“It’s a pretty easy Scott” Derek sighed he could hear Kira's car coming down the road so he moved to head inside, Scott was still talking even as they reached the porch  
“Whatever Derek I'm sure Stiles would love for his new friend Artemis to be here”  
He turned his back on Scott giving up on talking to him anymore, walking inside to stand next to Stiles he could smell his anxiety so he grabbed his hand in reassurance "I'm gonna call Artemis," he told Stiles, before leaving him to deal with Liam  


After a couple of rings she picked up "Hey sourwolf what's up"  
"Don't call me that?" he said scowling  
"I can hear you scowling through the phone what's going on"  
I need you to come to Lydias  
"Okay, why am I coming to Lydia's exactly?"  
Stiles needs you"  
"I'm guessing things didn't work out with Scott then?" by the sound on the line it seemed like she was getting ready to leave  
"No"  
"Okay send me the address" He paused quickly copying the address and sending it to her, judging by her pause she was looking at the text  
"I'll be there in ten minutes,"  
"Okay" Derek said before hanging up and sighing groups of teenagers were beginning to file into the kitchen, he maneuvered past them following Stiles' scent to the basement. He knew Stiles had probably heard every part of his and Scott's conversation, he found Stiles was sitting his hands in his hair. He sat down next to him not speaking  
“I don’t know why I expected anything else from him, its just he’s been my best friend for so long I'm afraid if I lose him I won’t have anyone else”  
“You’ll always have me Stiles, and Artemis” he added quickly  
“Is she coming?”  
“Yes, she’s on her way” Stiles nodded looking off  
“You’d think through all the bullshit he’s put me through that I would have left him long ago but I stuck around for him cause I believed he’d be there for me when I really needed him”  
“Guess I was wrong” he shrugged picking at a rip in his jeans Derek put his hand over his squeezing slightly. Stiles looked up staring into green eyes smiling slightly.  
“The two of you are absolutely adorable”  
“it’s sickening really” Artemis interrupted smiling stiles blushed looking away Derek pulled his hand away standing up scowling.  
“Thank you for being here”  
“of course Stiles, what are friends for”  
“Does Scott know I’m here?”  
“Not exactly,”  
“I mean he didn’t explicitly say he’s okay with you being here but it's not like we had any other choice” Stiles interrupted  
“Stiles needs an Alpha to see him through this you know that as much as I do Artemis”  
“I know that but do you understand what me being here could lead to, my wolf feels a connection towards you, there is a possibility that I could sever your connection to the McCall pack if I have to make you submit”  
“I’m willing to take that chance,” Stiles said confidently “Are you sure?”  
“Yes, there's not much left for me in this pack anymore”  
“Okay then let's get down to business.”  
“It’ll be a lot like your first full moon, you’ll probably lose control, it's important not to fight the change let it come over you give up control if you fight it you’ll just end up more aggressive and possibly hurt someone. You probably won’t start truly feeling the effects of the moon till it reaches its apex in about half an hour”  
“Okay”  
“When you do lose control me and Derek are gonna try our best to keep you here but if you get out we’ll keep you in the preserve away from people for the night. If it gets to the point where I absolutely have to I’ll make you submit which will probably lead to you becoming part of my pack.”  
“Why wouldn’t you use that as your first resort”  
“Because even though you’re okay with it I’m not 100% comfortable with making you part of my pack without Scott’s explicit permission. I’m not trying to cause any problems here so I’d rather it be a last resort.”  
“But-“  
“Stiles” Derek interrupted  
“Fine” Stiles said dissatisfied but accepting the answer, Derek's phone rang suddenly he moved away to pick up the call. After about five minutes of hushed conversation, Derek came back frowning  
"Your dad needs help with a case"  
"It's okay go help"  
"The biggest thing you can do to help me right now is to help my dad, it'll give me peace of mind knowing he's safe with you."  
"Go, I got this"  
Derek nodded ascending the stairs Stiles could hear when the Camaro pulled off  
"So do you want to know some of Derek's embarrassing childhood secreted?" Artemis said  


Half an hour later Stiles was laughing his ass off  
“It’s true up until he was like 13 he was the biggest Star Wars nerd in the pack, he made me watch it at least six times strait he could quote the movie ”  
“Oh that's good to know, I am gonna hold that over him forever. Never would have guessed Derek Hale would be a secrete the Star Wars geek” Stiles said teasing, shivering when he felt uneasy feeling pass through him. He looked over at Artemis confused, her smile fell when she saw his face. “Stiles breath”  
“It’s going to be okay” she stood moving to sit closer to him. He knew his eyes were shining brightly blue and he looked down embarrassed, "Hey there's nothing to be ashamed of there is nothing wrong with the color of your eyes they don't dictate who you are. " Artemis said when she noticed he looked up slowly into her now red eyes she nodded reassuringly  
He grimaced slightly when he resisted the presence of his wolf in his mind pressing to be let free.  
“Stiles you need to let go, I know you’re afraid because of what happened but I promise you that’s not what’s happening now. I’m here Stiles you’re still you, I promise you I won't let you hurt anyone” Artemis said taking his hand.  
“Do you trust me?” she asked, he nodded took one last deep breath and he let go.


End file.
